A Hogwarts Tail
by FairyTailFamily
Summary: What chaos would ensue when some of Fairy Tail goes to Hogwarts to protect it? Join Natsu and the gang as they go undercover as students and complete this troublesome mission. We hope everyone prays for the well being of Hogwarts. Order of The Phoenix.
1. Fairies on a train

**I already have a series of oneshots going on as well but I just needed to post this story. The plot isn't exactly creative, but it's too fun not to work with. Anyways, school started for me so I'll probably update only once a week, if not then it'll be once every two weeks. **

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is an anime and Harry Potter is a book. There are many inside jokes that individuals will not understand if they don't know either of the two series. None of the characters are mine. I just came up with the story line. The Fairy Tail characters are property of Hiro Mashima. The Harry Potter characters are property of JK Rowling. Revisions and Edits are still on going. This story is nowhere near finished.**

"_This is stupid. I can't believe gramps would just agree to a mission, volunteering us without permission. That old coot has another thing coming. I'm gonna burn his hair off once we get back to the guild."_

Fairy Tail's strongest team, unofficially dubbed as Team Natsu, along with a few other Fairy Tail mages, Cana Alberona, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, Charle, and Mirajane, were currently stranded in the center of a foreign train station. King's Cross Station, located in London, to be exact.

It was quite the strange spectacle. Nine strange people, yelling in a foreign language, were arguing with each other. To the people waiting for their train, it was almost amusing. The fact that there were two abnormal cats present, one blue and the other clothed, didn't help with the level of normality either.

"_Oi! Platform 9 and three quarters? Like heck, that old man was pulling our leg!" _complained Gray Fullbuster.

"_I don't care either way or 'nother. As long as they got alcohol where we're going," _Cana remarked as she sipped beer from her 'water bottle'.

"_People are looking at us….what should we do," _Wendy practically cried as she sensed eyes on her and her friends. The little blue haired girl wasn't exactly an attention seeker when it came to these things.

"_Relax Wendy. They can't hurt us," _Charle said nonchalantly, trying to calm down her young companion.

"_Aye, sir."_

"_Master wouldn't be so devilish as to trick us when it comes to something like this," _reminded Mirajane.

"_I really don't like just standing here getting stared at by a bunch of random people. Look guys, you're even attracting the attention of insects. Who does that?" _Lucy broke out.

"_You're all freaking annoying," _Gajeel gritted.

"_There has to be an entrance to the magical world somewhere. I sense something, almost close to Fried's rune magic." _The blue haired book lover, Levy exclaimed. Although it was a bit different from Fried's magic, it was magic she sensed all the same.

"_I'm not sure about magic, but I smell something weird and it's coming from that direction," _pointed out Natsu.

"_Who would have thought that squinty eyes would have a use other than being annoying," _Gray smirked.

Natsu turned to the ice mage, who unexpectedly managed to keep his clothes on in all the confusion. _"You wanna go, droopy eyes?"_

The mage in question gave Natsu a menacing glare and grabbed him by his scarf, ready to put a beating on him.

"_We have no time for this you fools!" _Erza managed as they could feel a dark aura from the back of them, this lead to the two boys suddenly hugging each other with sweat running down their faces.

"_Aye!" _

"_Happy #2 makes his stage again," _accused Lucy as she could only shake her head at the energy of her friends. She knew that with the people that were on this mission there would be a lot of chaos going on. She just didn't know that it'd happen in less than an hour….well okay, she knew that it'd happen soon but a girl can dream, right?

"_We should all hurry because the train will leave us if not," _Mirajane, bless her heart, broke the unnecessary chatter by reminding everyone of their situation. It was true, if they didn't hurry, the mission would be pretty difficult to complete if they weren't where they needed to be.

"_She is right. Now Natsu, I can't believe I'm saying this, lead the way," _the impatient Charle whispered quietly so no regular folk would see her, a cat, talking. Just to make sure, she followed up with a quick meow.

"_Okay, okay. Follow me," _Natsu reassured as he let his powerful nose lead them to wherever they were headed.

Later, rather than sooner, they made it to what seemed to be a regular looking brick wall. This sight led to a couple of things. One being the scolding of Natsu.

"_I knew this idiot would screw it up eventually," _Gajeel huffed under his breath. It was going to be one heck of a mission without Pantherlily by his side to cool him down, but sadly his companion somehow got injured on another quest and couldn't go.

"_Natsu I swear, if we get in trouble for not completing this mission because of you, and I get banned from my alcohol, I'll cut you." _Well you can probably guess who threatened with that. Yes, it was none other than the all-time drinker, Cana.

"_Nice going squinty eyes. You lead us to a wall. What's gonna happen now? Are we just gonna walk through it?" _teased Gray. With that, Gray absentmindedly stuck his hand out to 'walk through' the wall. That provided with an interesting situation as it actually did go through the wall. _"W-WHAT? THE WALL ATE MY HAND!"_

"_Gray stop shouting, you are giving us unneeded attention, and just take back your hand," _Levy replied, obviously about to cry at how useless her guild mates could be.

"_Aye, sir," _Happy randomly added.

Gray rapidly took his hand back with a frightened expression, as if the wall really did try to eat his hand. His comrades had the same expression on their faces, besides Charle, Happy and Levy.

"_So that's what I was sensing. The magic that was placed on here seems to be similar to runes. I'm guessing only those with magical power may enter. For regular people it's just a regular solid brick wall," _Levy explained, more so to herself than anyone else. _"Nice work Natsu."_

Natsu smirked at all those who doubted him. _"I deserve an apology."_

Gray scowled and suddenly pushed the fire dragon slayer towards the wall. He disappeared in a flash.

Natsu landed with a thud on the other side. For a few moments he was dizzy but he jumped back up ready to punch Gray all the way to Edolas. The only problem with that was that Gray was nowhere to be found. None of his nakama were with him.

"What's that kid doing?" "Is he a Hogwarts student?" "I've never seen him before." "What's up with his hair? It's pink!" Whispers were heard all around. Since Natsu couldn't speak English and was as clueless as a box he never would have thought that all the whispers were directed to him.

Without warning the rest of his nakama appeared one by one. He stood off to the side until one certain person appeared.

"_Hey droopy eyes, you think you're funny!"_

"_Yes, I think I'm hilarious!"_

"_Both of you shut up."_

"_Aye!"_

"_There goes Happy #2 again."_

"_Can we at least get on the train before we start this up again?" _Cana offered.

The rest of the crew agreed and slowly started taking in their surroundings. The terminal was crowded with many people, bidding farewell to each other. The train looked like it was getting ready to leave.

"_Come on let's go. Everyone has their bags right?" _Charle asked.

Once on the train, the mages tried to find an empty compartment for themselves. Luckily they found one at the very end of the train. They stuffed themselves inside and were ready to discuss things.

"_So apparently gramps told one of you the details of the mission. Lay it on us," _Gray sighed.

Mirajane nodded and began to explain. _"Our mission: To protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now let me explain the part you're all wondering," _she took a breath before continuing,_ "Master Makarov is friends with the current headmaster of this school. Apparently, in master's younger days, something went wrong on a mission and he was thrown into another world. He met a young boy, about his age, but there was a difference. The boy from that world seemed to have a certain brilliance that was not yet found in master's younger form. The boy taught him of his world and of the sort of magic that they had. Now master didn't go into detail at how he got back to our world but he did me-"_

"_Wait, wait. So basically what you're saying is tha-"_

"_Natsu don't interrupt Mira."_

"_Aye!"_

"_Happy #2….."_

"_It's alright Erza, I was basically done. Well you all get the drift. Our mission is to protect this school of its enemies and we are to make sure that the students are unharmed. We, ourselves, shall disguise ourselves as students," _Mirajane finished.

"_Does anyone know about us actually being guards, besides the headmaster himself?" _asked Wendy.

"_I'm not sure. That's something we'd have to ask the headmaster," _answered Mirajane.

"_Well there is something I'm more concerned about," _Gajeel proclaimed confidently, _"I'm sure none of us here know a lick of the language they speak here." _

"_Wow. Gajeel actually being useful for a change," _voiced Cana.

"_Shut it, drunkard." _

"_Well he does have a point there," _Lucy gasped, also a little surprised that Gajeel had something useful to offer to the conversation.

"_That's something master told me beforehand as well. I just wanted to make sure we were all on the train first before I addressed that. Here, all of you eat this," _Mirajane offered, handing everyone a small black pill. _"It should make it so we can talk and understand English. We can also still speak our native language of course. I'm not sure how master got a hold of it but I can tell he really wants us to do well on this mission." _

Everyone gulped a pill down.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3…UWOH IT WORKS!" Natsu sat there flabbergasted with a ridiculous look on his face. "THIS IS SO COOL!"

One by one the rest of them began to speak in the new language. Even the ever-so proper Charle couldn't help but utter out a gasp.

"Aye, sir!...wow it sounds the same in English!" Happy sat there saying useless things in english.

Charle rolled her eyes and sighed. "The he-cat is so simple minded."

"I'm getting out of here," Gajeel grimanced.

"Where are you going?" Gray interrogated. "Are you going to go take some little kid's candy?"

"No, I have to go pee."

"How delightful," Cana chuckled in between her beer inhaling.

The compartment was quiet for a while after Gajeel left. They all just waited for the train to leave, which it did eventually, and as we all know, our favorite fire-breathing idiot has a problem with transportation.

"U-uhuh…transportation. I'm gonna puke."

"Troia!" Wendy clasped her hands against the pink haired boy's ears as a white light could be seen surrounding them.

"Thanks Wendy!" Natsu thanked the youngest dragon slayer with a quick hug. Having Wendy heal him every time he got sick was something that he always appreciated. "I'd like to see you try and overpower me now, transportation!"

"Its no problem Natsu. But my spell will probably wear off before we get to the school, and I should only use it once a day on you, so I suggest you be ready for a sudden wave of sickness."

"Shut the heck up squinty eyes! You're too dang loud."

"Oh yeah! You want to fight droopy eyes?"

"If you start one more time, I swear on behalf of all that is strawberry, I will murder both of you."

"Aye!"

"Y-yes Erza, ma'am!"

"Happy #2 sure is coming out a lot today."

After that occurrence the compartment was calm again. The only noises you could hear were the sounds Cana made while drinking, the turning of pages from Levy, and the slight breathing noise that the sleeping Mirajane was making.

After a few minutes, Gajeel came into the compartment holding a truck load of candy. It was as large as the load that Romeo hauled in during Halloween.

"I ran into some lady selling candy and used some of the wizarding coins gramps gave me to buy a few snacks. Don't say I never did anything for ya."

He threw the pile of goodies on the floor for the hungry savages to take.

In between his munching, Gray smirked, "So you really were stealing candy."

"Tch, shut your face, or I'll shut it for ya, and like I said, I bought it."

"Sadly there is no strawberry cake…."

"E-Erza you sure do love your strawberry cake," Lucy noticed.

"Where have you been Luce? Strawberry cake is Erza's life," Natsu laughed softly, making sure he didn't choke on his candy.

"It's because Lucy is a narcissist who only pays attention to herself."

"Shut up stupid cat!"

"Gray, your clothes," Levy pointed out.

"Crap! When and where!"

"I really don't understand why he gets surprised every time it happens." Lucy carefully took one of the candies, not sure what to expect from the food that came from a different world.

"Like you get surprised every time there is a lot of uninvited people in your house, mainly Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and recently Wendy, and Charle." Mirajane woke from her quick slumber and decided to take some candy as well.

"I guess you're right, Mira."

"Does anyone know about this school we're going to anyway?" Charle turned her head suspiciously to the others. She just got used to always being around these imbeciles and she had no plans of walking into a school full of more.

Levy raised her hand in the air for a moment. "The book, I'm reading is actually a book master decided to hand me. I just remembered I had it so I decided to read it now. This school sounds interesting already."

"So what is to be expected once we get there?" Erza asked.

"Well for one thing, and this will seemingly make our job a bit more difficult," Levy paused for a dramatic air, "apparently we'll be split up." Seeing as no one was interrupting her, she continued, "There are four houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I haven't gotten to the part where it says what the difference is, but it has something to do with your personality. The people in your house are like your family during the school year. A house is sort of like its own guild in a way."

"What stupid names."

"That's rude Gajeel." Levy looked at the iron dragon slayer in a scolding manor. At first he looked like he wanted to say something but he ended up keeping quite and looked out the window.

"She's got you whipped," snorted a sober Cana. Gajeel turned his head towards the alcoholic and gritted his teeth.

"You better watch your back, drunkard. I'm not above sabotaging your precious obsession."

"You wouldn't dare." Cana now had her precious 'water bottles' held up against her chest with an expression one would say reminded them of a child getting slapped in that face.

"Just wait," Gajeel threatened.


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is an anime and Harry Potter is a book. There are many inside jokes that individuals will not understand if they don't know either of the two series. None of the characters are mine. I just came up with the story line. The Fairy Tail characters are property of Hiro Mashima. The Harry Potter characters are property of JK Rowling.**

The train ride went on. Wendy's spell wore off of Natsu and he eventually returned to a small sulking little ball of ill. Cana finally showed the signs of becoming the tiniest bit drunk, while Lucy and Erza had small talk (somewhere in between, Erza knocked Natsu out. It was for his own good). Gajeel was scolded by Levy for trying to eat the train's metal, and Mirajane and Happy had the strangest conversation about how to fry fish. Gray spent most of his time looking for his clothes because once he got them on he just ended up taking them off. Wendy had a nice time reading the books that Levy handed her on the way there. Charle just stared at everyone, wondering how and why she got herself mixed up with these people…oh yeah, it's because Wendy considers them her friends.

A few minutes before they got to the school, they all got into the robes that Makarov told them to change into before they stepped out the train. Gray wasn't sure why he even bothered because he knew he'd just end up taking it off without noticing.

"How'd Natsu even get dressed in his current state?" Lucy started to poke and prod Natsu, wondering how the robe just poofed on him while said mage looked like he died.

"I dislike this clothing. I'm unable to wear my armor under it."

"You have your requipping abilities so if we're in danger, you can be in your armor at any time," Lucy said, patting the overdramatic Titania who was having a silent fit.

"Levy you look great in it," complimented Cana as she wrapped her arms around the short blue haired girl. "Honestly, those robes look natural on you."

"Thank you Cana, but what about your robes?"

What Levy pointed out was something everyone else saw as well, but didn't care to ask. The ending of Cana's robe ended later than everyone else's, it honestly looked like she'd trip with just one step. Besides that, she was showing a lot more chest than the other girls.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Lucy looks more modest than someone else."

"You really want to die don't you, you stupid cat?"

"I wouldn't mind if you killed him," Charle thought out aloud.

"So you do care about me," Happy proclaimed ignorantly.

"No, you've got it all wrong, he-cat."

"These robes are hideous. Why would anyone want to wear them anyways?" Gajeel could only look at them in disgust. The robes gave him a feeling as if he were lacking freedom. That thought urked him. The brilliant iron eater then came up with one of his most brilliant idea.

"Gajeel what are you doing," Mirajane asked.

"The old man said we had to wear them. He never said we couldn't customize them a bit. Plus, if drunkard here gets to have her boobs practically hanging out that robe, who's to say I can't show a little arms?"

Gajeel beheld his genius as he stretched out his now exposed arms. He tossed the ripped cloth at Natsu, who really did look like he was on the verge of death.

"It's usewabless….twansporwtation…gonwa puwook," the half dead mage finally uttered out.

"Would you like me to knock you out again," Erza suggested, apparently over her earlier crisis. She didn't wait for him to respond, a distinct cracking sound was heard, and in no time he was yet again unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p>"REDEMPTION! TRY AND TAKE ME DOWN NOW, TRANSPORTATION!"<p>

"Shut up hot head."

"We've gone over this more than enough and I'm sure you know what I'll do to you if you two don't stop."

"Aye!"

"This is getting overrated and overexposed." Lucy shook her head at the all too familiar scene taking place in front of her.

As the last ones to get off of the train, and they sure did take a long time to get off, the Fairy Tail mages were free to make as much chaos as they wanted for now. That simple way of looking at the situation was just how they lived.

"You guys do know that the rest of the students are long gone to where they are supposed to be, right?" Leave it to Levi to be the voice of reason among them.

"Forget about the students, look at the size of that castle! It's larger than Lucy's house!" Leave it to Natsu to compare a full sized castle to his friend's modest home. It was true though. The castle was humongous and breathtaking.

"Why are you comparing my home to a castle that size? Are you mental!" Leave it to Lucy to say something about it.

"I hope they have fish there." Leave it to Happy to say something irrelevant to the topic at hand.

"I presume you're guards that Albus sent for?"

The sudden unfamiliar voice left them aghast as they all looked to where it was coming from. A silhouette of a woman could be seen in the darkness of the night.

"Please hurry. We don't have all night." The voice was stern and strict. Even the bigheaded Charle couldn't help but amend to it without a second thought. She and the rest of the gang hurriedly made their way to the unnamed figure.

Once close enough they could see that the owner of the voice was an old woman. If the mages didn't know any better, they would've thought that Porlyusica somehow ambled herself into this world.

"Talking can wait. For now let's just head to the castle."

Even though this woman was on their side, the Fairy Tail mages couldn't help but keep their distance with the woman. It was the first official time that they met and talked to a person from this world, and if that wasn't enough, she seemed suspiciously unfriendly.

"Pst, Luce, doesn't this lady remind you of someone," whispered Natsu as he got closer to Lucy.

"You mean Master Makarov's pink haired friend? Yeah she does, but I think she's even scarier."

"I'd appreciate it if the select few of you weren't so rude enough to talk about someone behind their back, especially if they are only a few feet in front of you."

A shiver ran through the whole team as they could only stay silent and obey the old woman. Lucy and Natsu especially were a little bit more than just creeped out.

"A carriage was saved for you all. If you'd please board."

Natsu wanted so badly but to disobey and just fly to the castle. The back to back transportation scared him more than the vision of Elfman wearing tights and a bra. Knowing what was gong through his mind, Mirajane patted his shoulder lightly and coaxed him into the carriage.

Once the unnamed woman, the last to get in sat next to a mourning, Natsu, she was asked a question by Erza.

"What's that creature pulling the carriage?"

An already carriage sick Natsu added, "Iwt smwells."

"These creatures are called Thestrals. They are perfectly safe so no one has to worry about being attacked by one of them."

The rest of them looked at the intimidating horse thoughtfully.

The ride was quiet for the most part. Erza knocked Natsu out like she always does, and surprisingly the old woman didn't give them a second glance.

Once he was dragged out the carriage, by Lucy and Happy, Natsu rejoiced for being able to stand on the solid ground once again.

"REDEMPT-" He was cut off by Erza's warning glare.

"I'll bring you to our Headmaster, until then do not disrupt anything with your loudness."

The trip to their employer was quiet and quick. They were all pretty much half asleep once they somehow made it to his door. It has been a long day and right now all they really wanted to do was go to bed, even the forever energetic Natsu was looking forward to sleeping in a bed.

"Albus, here they are."

Fairy Tail looked up and noticed an even older man sitting at a desk. Without wasting time they bowed to their supposed employer. Fairy Tail wasn't the most polite guild in Fiore, but they did know when to be obnoxious and when to keep quiet and be professional.

"No need to bow children. Rise up, rise up."

The mages lifted their heads and put on their poker faces. Honestly, what was going through their head's was anything but professional.

_Dang, he looks older than gramps. I wonder how long it'd take me to burn his beard completely off._

_Don't strip, don't strip, don't trip!_

_Fish would sound good right about now_

_Gray better not strip, or I'll have his head._

_Erza looks like she's glaring at Gray. If he knows what's good for him, he better not strip….I'm getting tired of Happy #2 today._

_I wonder if I could somehow help Natsu get rid of his transportation sickness permanently._

_There better be loads of iron in this dump._

_Would it be weird to ask if they had karaoke here? _

_Alcohol. _

_I think I saw a library on the way here. I can't wait to read all the books it has._

_Imbeciles. I hope they pay attention. _

"I'm glad to see you've made it. McGonagall, you may go down to the great hall for now. Thank you for bringing our guests up to me," the old man began. The old woman, now known as McGonagall, nodded and retreated the room. " I'm afraid we have no time to dilly-dally, but you'd probably want me to officially give you your mission, am I correct?" The mages stayed quietly. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and as you know, I'm friends with your guild master. He said he would send his most trusted mages so I have complete and utter faith in you."

Dumbledore took a break and observed each and everyone one of them. His eyes had a certain twinkle to them. In a way it lead the mages to feel a bit at home. The old man's young eyes reminded them of their very own immature master.

"Your mission is to protect this school and it's students with your lives. An old powerful wizard has come back to life. Lord Voldemort. With his rising in power our students are in more danger than ever. It's to be believed that he has aimed his goals at students of this school in the past," once again he took a break and observed the mages with his twinkling eyes. "There are three certain students that I'd hope you'd keep more of an eye on. For some reason they seem to always find trouble."

The requested guards kept quiet and made sure to pay attention to every single detail. They were obnoxious, yes, but they were also dedicated to what they do.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. You'll be in the same year as these three and I would like for you to pay close attention to them. They're rule breakers but targets of the dark lord no less," her chuckled at all of their serious expressions. "They are all from the house Gryffindor." He clapped his hands and smiled at them all. "I'd just also like you to know that all your school supplies will be provided for you. I'm afraid that you should not use your regular magical powers and resort to our wand magic. I should have told your master earlier so you could have practiced. And now that we have the briefing out the way, I'd say it's about time we make our way to the great hall for the feast."

"Excuse me sir, it wouldn't be rude to ask how many people here know of our true identity?" Mirajane questioned the man.

"Oh, not rude at all my dear. I should have told you that to begin with. As you know our very own professional McGonagall knows about your status. There are also a select few of my trusted friends who know about you, but really, you need not worry. Most of the staff and the school will know you as the foreign students who will be joining us for the school year," Dumbledore got up, seemingly ready to lead them down to the great hall, "and while we are talking a bit more, I'd liked to request for you not to draw attention to yourself. We have a guest joining us this year as well and I'm afraid our school could get in trouble if this person realizes that you're not who you seem to be."

"We may seem immature but we're good at what we do. You don't have to worry, sir," Levy said as she gave a reassuring smile.

"Good, good. If you'd also quickly give me all your names, I'd love to get to know you all better, the children of my good friend."

They all nodded and introduced themselves one after the other.

"Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet ya gramps."

"Gray Fullbuster, yo."

"Happy the magnificent."

"Wendy Marvell, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Charle, at your service."

"Lucy Heartfillia, uh…nice to meet you."

"Erza Scarlet, I shall complete this mission even if I have to throw my life away."

"Levy McGarden, the pleasure is all mine."

"Cana Alberona, hey."

"Mirajane, nice to meet you."

"Gajeel Redfox."

Albus couldn't help but smile at the children's different ways of introducing themselves. He could tell that they were close to Makarov, an oddball himself.

"Well now, shall we be going then?"


End file.
